As the Darkness Falls
by SoSlytherin221
Summary: Cynthia has lost her dearest loved one and demons are chasing after her, and trying to extinguish her flame. Can the angels come to her rescue in time or will it be too late? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Alone?

It was cold and dark. I was tired and I could feel my body start to ache. A warm and thick liquid was running down my face as a dark substance stained my blouse. I felt as though everything around me, in time had slowed down- I was disoriented but, at the same time, in disbelief. I found myself staring at my brother's lifeless and cold corpse, his body just laying there, on the ground. Motionless. A tall building, not more than one hundred feet from me, overshadowed the courtyard from which I stood. And as I stood there, with a mixture of fear and shock on my face and in my green, now lightless eyes, I couldn't help but think 'Was there something I could've done?'

My brother and I were always close, that is until he moved. When we were kids, he was always that big brother that would be protective and sometimes, just a bit too protective, but I didn't mind. With him I always felt safe, like nothing in the enitre world or universe could hurt me, he really was quite wonderful. He always had this way of making me smile, no matter how much of a bad mood I was in, at the moment, he always knew. Handsome too, Girls by the dozen always trying to make him theirs, but to him his little sister always came first. In my opinion that wasn't the way to go, all of the girls were flirty and bubbly, not really my style, so I never really liked any of them, to tell you the truth. That didn't really help him at all, but none the less he kept trying and showing my girl after girl, and still girl after girl I shrugged them off. For some reason he found my opinion the most important, I never did quite understand why. We grew up in the quiet suburbia of Pewaukee, Wisconsin: a small Milwaukee suburb overlooking a picturesque sailing and fishing lake of the same name, has award-winning schools, low crime, natural beauty and homes for every budget. It really was lovely. Recently he moved to the city, within the last five years or so. We sort of lost touch after that, considering I mo'ed to L.A. to live with my grandmother after he left. My parents never really were around that much, and eventually they just stopped comeing home. It's like they forgot about us, or just didn't care anymore and decided to be done with it all. I never really knew my father, but I think about my mother from time to time, and I can still picture and imagine her lovely voice singing "Rock-a-by-baby" to me whilst I sleep. To tell you the truth, I miss her. I wonder if she misses me too. My brother stopped thinking and caring about thier absence after some time he started senior year of highschool, he thought he could take care of me just fine, without their help. He graduated not long after that, and was accepted to a good college in D.C. and was dissapointed when he realized that he couldn't take me with him, after all I was only eleven, so he sent me to live with grandma, whom of which I never really knew. I felt alone there. Without him there, knowing I was going to be okay, no matter what, as long as he was there with me I was going to be just fine, I felt empty. It wasn't until recently that I had found out that he had a girlfriend, he wasn't even the one to notify my, facebook did with a family relationship notification, and for already three weeks, he hadn't told me about her before hand. He always shared with me, even the little things. I mean it's not like it's any of my business, but it's something that we've always talked about. He always informed about something new that involded his life, especially a new girl. Always seeking my approval and wanting insight as to my opinion of her, and of course I wasn't very luquatious in my response to them. I told myself not to think anything of it, it wasn't a big deal. He's a big boy, he can handle things on his own, he doesn't need to tell me every little detail, of every moment of his life. Time passed more and more, and the more time that passed, the less he would talk to me, and it wasn't long before he didn't talk to me at all, I felt unloved and comepletely and utterly alone. I took it upon myslef to stop complaining and take action, to plan a trip to go and see him, a small visit.

By the end of the week I was sitting in an airport, waiting for my plane to arrive in it's turminal. The smell of airport food and the noises of the hussel and bussle of people and their famillies trying to get through bag check and security and then finally comeing through the gate into the secure area of the airport. I felt as though I was the only one there who wasn't with someone. I was a small fish in a big see of endless individuals. Sitting on a bench, sipping my cheap airport coffee. As I sat there, alone, I felt as though someone was watching me, I couldn't place where from, but I felt it. I'm snapped out of my delusion from the airport sound system,

"Gate B8, Your plane has arrived, we are ready to board!"

I stand up and start to gather up my things, Knowing that it's time to go, but a body stops me by knocking into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should look where I'm going!" I'm so embarressed for making them run into me, it's the only thing I can think to muster from my lips.

I stop and look up, noticing that they are not moving from my oath and they are staring at me. It's a man, handsome and in a white suit, his hair looks beautiful, his face looks perfectly proportional, his skin like porceline, and it looks as if it soarkles just a bit.

'I swear to God, if this is a twilight reference in real life, I'm going to shoot myself' I hate those vampires. Vampires are not suppose to sparkle! I don't care what Stephanie Meyer says, that's not how it works.

I was snapped out of my inner rant by his voice, which sounded quite harsh.

"Dear Cynthia" He puts his hand on my cheek and strokes it with his thumb, "The end is nye"

And with that I blinkied in awe. Was he threatening me? Who is this guy? But when I blinked he was gone, like he was never even there, it's as if no one noticed him, and only I did. Was I going crazy?

"Wow, now I know what they mean by 'Gone in the blink of an eye' "

I boarded my plane, just brushing the whole experience off, ignoring the fact that I could, possibly going insane. With in few short minutes I was in the air and on my way to Washington D.C.


	2. Despair

I finally arrived and I make my way to, Sam's appartment. I get there and ring the doorbell. Footsteps are thunking and clumping to the door, just like Sma too. He always did carry his wieght, in an ungracefull way when he was alone, or at least thought he was. I lightly chuckled to myself at the reminisence of the memories. The door opens and it's him, Sam, but the happy face that is endlessly filled with joy, that I expected was missing, instead replaced by a pale and twisted expression, it seems as though all of the happiness has left his face and his eyes are dull and full of dispair.

"You don't look very happy to see me" My tone was sarcastic yet sincere.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here?' I missed you, so I came to see you, you know, a visit? You sound worried, are you okay?"

"You shouldn't be here, go home Cynthia, It's not safe here"

"What do you mean, it's not safe here? Sam, what's going on? Why don't you want to see me?"

And with that, out the door I was pushed. My brother didn't want to see me.

"Ouch! Well that didn't go as well as I thought it would."

My heart felt crushed, my brother didn't want to see me, I came all this way just to see his smiling face and...he told me to leave. It took all I had to hold the tears back, to be a big girl, to not find a dark corner and hide. My brother didn't want to see me, the last person in the world that I had left, was gone. I was alone, again.

Unconsiously, I start to walk, to where I don't know, but I walk. I walk for what seems to be hours, my feet have brought my to a grassy and stoney courtyard. It's like a box and the walls are buildings, with one tall and glassy building in the center. I take off my shoes, dangling them by the heels and make my way to the grassed area andI lay there. The grass is slightly wet, but not wet enough to bother me, it feel actually, kind of good. Nice and refreshing to the touch. I don't know what time it was when I layed down, but I was there long enough for me to be notified of the time by a nearby church bell. According to the chimes, it was now two in the morning. My eyes open and Im greeted by the magnificent shadow of the tall and glassy building in the center. It looks so beautiful with the moon behind it, with the perfect position and the perfect light. It looked like something out of a movie. This is one of the moments where I wished my eyes could take pictures, to capture the scene exactly how it is. You know a camera never really does justice for a scene that is seen much more clear, and beautiful, and peaceful than with your own, human eyes. The camera gets close, but not close enough, never just right. Forever lingering. I'm brought out of my fixation with the building by the sound of my brother's voice, yelling and frantic, but where is it comeing from?

"Cynthia, I told you to leave! Why are you still here?"

I didn't understand it, where was it all coming from? I'm turning around and around, as to find the origin of his voice but to no avail. Where? Am I going crazy? After a few seconds of turning and spinning I have to stop because now I'm dizzy and the world feels like it's tilting. I stop and take a stance in front of the building in the middle of the box. There's an object, it's flying, no wait it's...falling? It lands with a big thud and the sound of cracking and shattering. Something is splashed upon me, I'm in too much shock at the moment to care what it is. The object, it wasn't an object at all, as I look closer at the mass lying on the cold and hard ground, I come to realize that it's a person. A person has just jumped off the building in front of me and killed themselves. It's such a horrible sight to see. A person just throwing their life away, and wasting it like it was nothing, to die in such a horrible way and end up a mess on the pathment for the morning janitor to clean up and complain that he has to actually work. However as I step closer, to get a better look at the poor soul who has just departed our earth, and for a not so nice place in exchange, it's my brother, my Sam. Silent tears are streaming down my face, as if I felt alone before, I feel even more alone now knowing that he is truely gone. I drop to my knees and start to reach out to him, and then pull my arms and hands back into my throbbing chest, my heart aches with pain and despair. My face is twisted and I'm hugging my chest so tightly that it hurts, I'm shaking my head franticly back and forth as if this isn't happening and it's just a dream. I wasn't going crazy, I heard my brother's voice, he's right in front of me, dead. My brother, whom I cherished most in the world has been tooken from me, by his own hand. He killed himself. And the whole time I'm thinking, 'Was ther something I could've done?'


	3. Unfazed

It's been 5 years since, the death of Sam. The funeral was nice and quiet; peaceful. Without him, I learned to live half alive, I feel hallow without him. Knowing I'll never feel his safe arms around me again. People showed up, most of whom I've never met, their faces are strangers to me. I think to myself that they must've been people that Sam met in college and here or there. They didn't all pour in at once, more like in trickles and you could tell who was with who, and which person came with which group, they even sat apart from each other. There was this girl in the front row, who I assumed to be his girlfriend that I was unaware of until recently. She was sitting alone and her face was emotionless, you'd think she'd have at least one tear srtolling down her cheek, but no. She was comepletely unfazed. I didn't know wether or not to approach her or to just stay back and continue to mozy around and observe other parts of the crowd. Not only seeing that woman concerne me, but I had no idea who had put the funeral on. I called 911 after my brother's "fall", yes I said fall, I didn't want people to think my brother was a corward by taking the "easy way out" so I said he fell off. The morgue workers took his body away, in a black zip-up bag, which to me looked like a garbage bag and my brother's body was the so called garbage that resided within it, and I never heard anything from them again, they didn't even ask who I was, they just saw me, asked where the "dead guy" was and they went and picked him up and haulled him away, then left. That's it, nothing else, no 'what happened?' or 'did you see anything?' or even an 'are you okay?' just a "where's the dead guy?". Honestly I thought they were quite rude. But I have absolutly no idea who put this whole affair on. About a week after my brother's death I just recieved an invitation in the mail,

Dear Miss Cynthia Rockwell,

You are hearby cordially invited to the memorial service of Sam Rockwell. Some like to wear bright colors to events such as this, in a form of celebration of life, instead of tears and peacefull silence, however please refrain from such activity. This is a funeral, not one of your college "rocking" parties. Wear black ONLY. We also ask that you invite no one. This is a private ceremony and wish to keep it that way. The people who show up are given an invitation, such as yourself. The service will be held in Oak Hill Cemetery, on 3001 R Street, NW at 12:00pm. Don't be late, and don't be early. If any questions, please, keep them to yourself.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Crane

Who the hell was this "Elizabeth Crane"? Whoever she is, she went out of her way to send me a very rude invitation, ordering me around. It was like the letter that Ron Weasley recieved from his mother in his second year at Hogwarts for ruining his fathers car, only...bitchier. I'm brought out of my ranting thoughts a moment later by a hand to my shoulder, a very cold hand. I spin around to see the same woman who was sitting in the fron row, unfazed by my brother. She was the only one with a single red rose, while everyone else had white.

"Hello. I am Elizabeth." She was quite calm and reserved in her speaking

"Elizabeth? Wait, The Elizabeth? The one who sent me the invitation? The horribly rude invitation?" Of course I was put off and offended, that invitation wasn't an invitation at all, it was more like a personalized letter, specifically meant to call me out.

"I apologize for that. You see some people just don't know how to act at a funeral. It's not a celebration of life, for they are no longer living. He is dead. You're suppose to mourn the dead. key word 'mourn'." Still calm, reserved, and straight faced as before, it was kind of irritating.

"Alright, well, I don't believe we've met, I'm-"

"I know who you are. I sent the invitation." Honestly how much more rude and stuck up was she going to be?

"You know that, I know that, but I was just trying to be polite." I looked down and motioned my head down. I had my hand exteded, to shake hers.

"I hope you understand but I don't shake." She cringed at the thought. Her hands and arms were sucked into her chest. It was like to her, I had a disease, and she didn't want to get infected. I slowly withdrew my hand, and my arm fell back to my side. The tesion was so thick, I could eat it with a fork.

"I like your dress." I thought maybe a compliment would lighten the mood, but no. She had to ruin that too.

"I like it too, that's why I'm wearing it." Okay, now she's annoying me. I just complimented her dress and she throws it back in my face, like she's too good to accept my compliment.

"So...what was your affiliation with Sam?"

"I am his recent girlfriend. And not for that long. To say the least"

Oh. So this was the girlfriend, he didn't show me? I can see why he didn't. I'd dislike her on the spot. Wait, if this was his supposed girlfriend, then why wasn't she crying? Or at least have a sad look, draped upon her face? The whole time she sat up straight in her chair, unmoving, alot like a statue, to tell you the truth. Emotionless the whole time, her eyes were always on the Pastor, she never once looked at Sam's cascket, and when it was time to put the flower's on Sam's coffin, she stayed seated, and stared at the ground. To me it was quite odd, for a girlfriend to do, you'd think she'd at least frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss-"

"Don't be. I didn't know him that well anyway."

What a bitch.

"Okay, well I'm his sis-"

"His sister. I know. He spoke of you, but not very often." She seemed unimpressed. I wasn't trying to impress her anyway. She reached into her purse, and pulled something out.

"He left this for you." Her arm outstretched, and in her hand, holding it gracfully was a necklace. It was silver, with pink diamonds all around it. Small ones on the outside and a big fat one in the middle, in the shape of a heart.

"He said that it's suppose to represent his forever lasting love for his little sister, hence the heart in the middle."

I carefully took it out of her hand and away from her reach. She kept slightly leaning toward me and looking it over, she thought I didn't see, but I did. I don't know what her deal is. I held the beautiful piece of jewlery in the palm of my left hand and caressed the middle diamond with my right middle finger. It was so magnificent, glorious even, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It's like I was in a trance, I was captivated by how wonderful it was.

"Do you like it?...Miss Rockwell?" I didn't respond at first, the necklace was so breath taking, I was amazed. Her second attempt, brought me out of my trance, with a slightly louder and annoyed tone. Maybe it's because she thought I was ignoring her, but I wasn't. Really I wasn't. I wouldn't and couldn't blame anybody who did, however.

"Miss Rockwell!" She sounded annoyed. If anyone is to be annoyed, it's me.

"Oh, y-yes. I'm sorry, I'm just...surprised." At that moment, I finally was given a small sliver of her emotion, she had a quick flash of worry, smashed upon her face. Why would she be worried, if I was surprised or didn't like it? It's not like she got the gift for me, it didn't cost her anything. Her personality just kept get weirder by the second.

"Surpised? What do you mean? He said he always got things like this for you." What? Why would he tell her that? Why would he lie? He never got anything as lavishing as this for me, infact he rarely ever got me gifts, I was lucky to get a letter from him once a month. She looked angry at the thought. I thought maybe now was a good time to cover for him. One last time.

"Oh, y-yea. Sorry, I mean...I didn't think 'leave' anything for me. It's just hard to accept that he's gone." As I kept playing along for him, I started to remember memories of him and I. I started to reveal more emotion than I wanted, "I'm never going to see his face again, not in person anyway. I'm never going to hear his warm and soothing voice again, not in person anyways. I'm...n-never going to feel the saftey of his embrace again. T-That sucks." I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face, as I clutched the necklace tight to my chest, right near my heart, where I know he'll always be, but it's not the same as him actually being there. My body got all tight and tense as I started to cry, cry like a small child who wants their mommy, only for me it's my big brother. I looked up slightly, if only for a split second, I don't know if she noticed my glance or not but that doesn't matter, but I saw her smilling. She was smilling a wicked smile. She was smilling at my sadness, at my tears, at my grief, at my vulnrability, at my broken wall, and my crushed heart, at my shattered world. Now I definetly don't like her. I glared at her in my thoughts, in hopes she'd see it, but I don't think humans are at the stage of evolution to mind read, just quite yet.

"Well, I really must be off. See you later" Wait, see me later? And with that see was off. Walking across the cemetery grass, to the other side where a black car waited for her on the road. It was starnge, a man in purple was waitng for her and opened the door for her. I didn't know chaufers wore purple. She slid into the car, the man in purple closed the door behind her and got in the driver seat, started the engine and slowly drove off. There was that feeling again, the feeling I was being watched, but I was the only one left in the cemetery, besides my brother. Didn't matter, it wasn't until a cold wind that I remebered the necklace in my hands. I kept staring at it what seemed forever, until it dawned on me. He knew me better than anyone. Why would he give me this?

"I hate pink."


End file.
